Christmas Miracle
by Justicerocks
Summary: Being trapped inside the Police Station over Christmas may not be so bad after all.
1. Christmas Miracle

A\N OK, this is my Christmas story that somebody (I wonder who :D) has been waiting for it's going to be around six chapters :D Hope everybody likes it

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV, WII or Mario Cart Racer I only own Alex and Maddie (someday I won't own Sam and Jules kids someday you'll see, you'll see :D)

**Christmas Miracle**

"Mommy I'm not cold." Four year old Alexander Braddock told his mother as she tried to help him put on her winter jacket.

"You're not now but you will be, it's cold outside. Jules sighed as she tried to put his arms through the sleeves.

"No jacket." Alexander said again. "Help Maddie." He said his two year old sister was trying to figure out how to put on her boots.

"Put on your jacket." Jules told Alexander again as she picked up Madison. "Put it on." She told him again as he put it on the ground. "Alexander Braddock put on your jacket right now." Jules told him in a more serious voice as he threw his jacket on the ground and crossed his arms.

"You better do what your mother says or you won't be able to skate." Sam told his son as he walked down the stairs carrying two cell phones.

"I mean it Alexander put on your jacket or no hockey." Sam told his son again as he walked up to Jules and handed her, her cell phone.

"Fine." Alexander sighed again as he put on his jacket. "Why don't I have school" He finally asked,

"There calling for a huge blizzard later today, that's why." Sam told him as he put Madison's boots on the right feet.

"Then why are you going to work?" Alexander asked as he put on his hat and mitts, both of which he hated wearing.

"Well I'm going in to get some paper work." Sam told them. "I don't know why everybody else is." Jules was eight months pregnant and she could have easily stayed home with Alex and Maddie well Sam went to the police station but she wanted to go and she knew Alex and Maddie liked to go.

"Uncle Lou!" Alexander yelled in delight as soon as he saw his parent's friend and team-mate.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lou asked before he saw Sam and Jules walk into the unit.

"Sam you're late, briefing's in one minute." Ed told Sam as he walked up to him, "Unless you can get changed in one minute I suggest you change after briefing.

"I can get changed in one minute." Sam told him as he put Madison on the ground and started walking towards the male dressing room.

"Then go." Ed told him as he sighed, "I want you in full uniform!" He called to Sam as he started walking down the hallway.

"Where do you think your going?" Ed asked Alexander as he stood in front of him, he knew that Alexander wanted to follow Sam.

"To the dressing room." Alexander told him, trying not to be afraid of his parent's boss.

"No your not." Ed repeated again looking at the young boy.

Ed-" Wordy began to say. He didn't want Ed to scare him.

"Not without your shoelace, done up, you're not." Ed interrupted. "After you get your shoelace tied then you can follow your dad."

"Oh, thanks." Alex told him as he bent down to tie up his shoes, he hadn't learned how too tie them yet but he wanted people to think that he did.

"No Daddy, turn the other way, the other way!" Alex told Sam, he and Spike were playing Mario Cart racer on the WII they had in the break room. "My turn!" He said after Spike and Sam had finished playing.

"Ok, Alex here you can play." Sam told his son as he handed him his remote, Spike had set it to practice

"Alex what do you do at school?" Spike asked in amazement as Alex sped through the course.

"Boring things." Alex answered as both Sam and Spike smiled and laughed.

"Wow we've been here for almost five hours and we haven't gotten a call yet." Spike said as he looked at his watch.

"That's because were snowed in." Greg told them as he walked into the room.

"What?" Sam and Spike turned around and asked.

"Were not getting out of here for awhile sorry guys." Greg told them as they walked towards the window, they couldn't see outside, all they could see was white. "I know Christmas is on Sunday, and you want to go home but nobody's going anywhere right now.

"I guess where not going to Alberta." Sam said as he sat back down on the couch, they were going to fly put to Alberta to spend Christmas with Jules family.

"No, single this storm is really bad." Wordy said as he walked into the room cell phone in one hand and Madison in the other.

"Dadda!" Madison said in delight as soon as she saw Sam she jumped to the floor and walked over to him.

"Can she say Uncle Spike yet?" Spike asked Sam as he picked Madison up.

"Spike her birthday was on November 25th she can't say much yet." Sam told him smiling as he placed Madison on his lap.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Alex asked trying not to be scared as the lights started flickering on and off.

"The power must be out, it takes a while for the back up generator to kick in." Wordy told him.

"Ow!" They heard suddenly scream coming from upstairs somewhere.

"What was-Jules!" Sam, Spike and Wordy all ran towards the stairs that led to the beds that were upstairs. Ed and Greg had ordered Jules to go rest because she was complaining that her stomach was hurting.

"Jules are you ok?" Sam asked, he was the first one to walk into the room.

"My-my water just broke!" Jules told him. She was trying really hard not to scream and cry because she didn't want Alex and Maddie to see and hear her in pain.

TBC

A\N Let me be the first to say I'm sorry for the clifhanger ending


	2. You have to stay with me

A\N Ok, hopefully I'll get this story done by Christmas I probably will I'm going to update again tomorrow, hope everybody likes it

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**You have to stay with me**

Sam looked at his wife for a few seconds before he finally said "Jules are you sure?"

"Yes Sam I'm sure, I need to go to the hospital." She told him, she didn't know that there was a huge snow storm outside.

"Jules we're snowed in, we can't go anywhere." Sam told her as gently as he could as he walked closer towards her. "I'm sorry, I really am." He said as he gently ran the back of his hand over her face.

"I-I-don't want Alex and Maddie anywhere near this-this room." She told him as she sat down feeling to dizzy to stand up.

"Yea, hold on." Sam said as he walked out of the room, "Jules's water broke." Sam whispered to Spike, he didn't want Alex and Maddie to know.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alex asked Sam before Spike could answer he and Maddie had followed everybody upstairs.

"Nothings wrong." Sam told him, he hated lying to him.

"Alex, why don't we go downstairs, and see if we can get the TV working." Wordy tried to distract to young boy. "Maybe we can even watch some Christmas movies and play WII.

"Yea!" Alex said as he followed Wordy down the stairs. "How do you fix a TV if it's broken?" He asked Wordy.

"I'll keep Maddie busy. I think we have little headphones somewhere." Spike told his friend as he picked Madison up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Thanks." Sam said gratefully as he walked back into the room.

"Sam are you sure, we can't get to a hospital?" Jules asked she had taken off her blood stained pants and was now sitting on the bed.

"Yea sweetie I'm sure." Sam told her as he walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're doing great." He told her, he knew she was in a lot of pain.

"No, I'm not Sam this really hurts!" Jules told him, he could see that she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Jules, its ok it's supposed to hurt, Maddie and Alex have headphones on, ok they won't be able to hear anything." Sam told her, he knew that screaming and crying out loud was better then holding it in.

"I don't think I can do this without medicine." Jules told him, as she began to cry.

"Yes, you can Jules, just keep pushing." Sam told her.

"Why do I have to wear headphones?" Alex asked Lou and Spike as they took him into the simulated firing rage and handed him a pair of earphones.

"They keep you warm" Lou told him thinking fast as he also put on a pair.

"Yea, everybody's wearing them, we even found Maddie pink ones." Spike told him as he turned the simulator on.

"I don't want to wear them." Alex told them as he took off the head phones and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You need to wear them in the firing range its law." Spike told him, he knew how much Alex loved guns, and he didn't think Sam and Jules would mind right now if he went into the simulated firing range.

"I'm not in the firing range, and I'm not allowed in there." Alex reminded them. He hated the rule his parents had made, but he also didn't want Spike and Lou to get into trouble.

"You are today." Spike told him as he picked Alex up and took him into the room.

Ten hours later Jules was still in labor and the rest of the team was having a very hard time trying to get Alexander and Madison to go to sleep.

"Where, Mama and Dada?" Madison asked as she got up from the couch and walked over to Wordy.

"They're sleeping." Wordy told her. "You'll be able to see them tomorrow."

"I want to see them now." Alexander told him. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Upstairs, but you can't go up there." Greg told him, sighing

"Why not?" He asked quickly he knew something was up and wanted to know what.

"They need to sleep, just like you two, ok, you can see them tomorrow." Spike told them again as he picked Alex up and took him back to the couch.

"No, Mama! Dada!" Madison began to cry loudly.

"Sh, Madison it's ok." Wordy, told the toddler as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "I promise you'll be able to see them when you wake up." He told her softy he knew she wanted to se her parents.

"Yea Mads and we can play in the snow tomorrow." Alex told his younger sister trying to make her stop crying.

Madison looked at Alex blinking her eyes and trying to stay awake "Ok," She said before her eyes finally closed.

"Sam if I was at a hospital I would have already had a C-section." Jules cried in pain. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can baby, we've been trying to get you to a hospital but the blizzard is getting worse," Sam told her. He didn't even want to imagine how much pain she was in.

"Sammy, I'm telling you I can't do this!" Jules told him as she got another contraction. She squeezed onto, his hand as hard as she could, but as soon as her contraction went away she became unconscious.

Jules! Jules!" Sam said shaking her trying to get her to wake up but nothing seemed to be working.

TBC

A\N Sorry fot the clifhanger ending *puts up shield* I have cyber gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate as a peace offering


	3. Aa hard as it is

A\N Sorry i'm finishing this after Christmas, but at least I finished it right :D Hope everyoe likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**As hard as it is**

"Jules, Jules, Jules! You have to wake up! Baby please wake up!" Sam shook Jules shoulder. He was almost in tears, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"I'm up." Jules told him in a very weak voice as she sat up. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost midnight." He told her as she sighed.

"Wh-" Jules began but Sam interrupted her.

"Don't talk, you need your energy." He told her as her as he pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm hungry," she whispered weakly.

"Yea, I'll go get some ice." He said standing up. "You ok here?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Yea, I'm fine." She told him as she kissed his hand. "Can't you get pizza, or coffee?" She asked as he smiled.

"Nice try." Sam smiled as he left the room

****************************************************

"Sam, any baby yet?" Wordy asked as saw Sam walking in the hallway and walked up to him, a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm just getting some ice for Jules." He answered tiredly. "Are Alex and Maddie sleeping?" He asked, he didn't know if they would be able to sleep.

"Yea in the break room. Wordy answered. How's Jules holding up?"

"Well she's already blacked out once and she can barely speak, she's sweating buckets and she's in consent and major pain, so I don't think she's doing too well." Sam said his voice a mixture of sarcasm, anger and worry.

"Hopefully the storm will clear up tomorrow." Wordy told him as he walked towards the window to try and get cell phone reception

"Yea hopefully." Sam said as he quietly entered the break room and got some water and ice.

************************************************************************************

"Jules, here this should help." Sam said as he walked back into the room, he had gotten some ice and wrapped it in some paper towel, and placed it on her forehead.

"Thanks." Jules said as she placed her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Jules its ok you can scream and cry Alexander and Madison are sleeping and they have headphones on."

Jules nodded her head as she started blinking her eyes. "Just let me sleep." She said. "The baby isn't coming."

"Sweetie, I know you're tired and I know you want this all too be over but sleeping won't help any." He told her as he put his arm around her.

"Yes it will." She told him as she closed her eyes but, she couldn't sleep because she was in too much pain. "This isn't fair!" She cried. "Why does this baby have to come a month early in the middle of the biggest snow storm ever?"

"I don't know Jules, I don't know." Sam told her as he stroked her hair. "I don't know."

"Sam!" Jules suddenly screamed in more pain then she had been in. "Sam I really can't do this anymore!" She screamed as she grabbed onto his jacket.

"Jules, just one more push I can see a head, you're doing great just one more push." Sam told her as their newborn daughter let out a loud but soft cry.

Jules tried to smile as she heard her daughter's first cry but she was to tired "Can I hold her?" She asked weakly as Sam wrapped her in a blanket and picked up her up.

Sam smiled as he handed the baby to Jules "You did a great job sweetie, I'm so proud of you." He said as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm going to go tell everyone" He told her as he stood up.

"Ok," Jules nodded not taking her eyes off her new born daughter.

*********************************************************************

Sam walked as fast as he could down the stairs and towards the break room "Spike!" He yelled as quietly as he could as Spike quickly turned around and walked up to him.

"Hey, Sam, just the man, I was looking for the storms cleared up enough an ambulance is on its why."

Sam smiled "that's great, I'll go tell Jules." He said as he started to make his way back upstairs.

"Oh and Wordy went home, he took Alexander and Madison with him he said he'd stop by your place and get them into new clothes and then he's take them home with him. Spike added

"Ok, great." Sam smiled, he was glad his friend thought of that. "Does he have a key?"

"Yea, he does, Spike reminded him, Sam knew that already he was the one who always made sure they had a key, "What's wrong?" He suddenly asked.

Sam turned back to his best friend and answered "Nothings wrong Jules just had a baby girl."

**Twelve hours later: Toronto General Hospital **

"Unca Worry is Mama and baby aweep?" Madison asked Wordy as he, Alexander and his wife and four daughters walked up to Jules's hospital room.

Alexander wasn't paying attention to what his younger sister was saying, we was more interested in the fact that Sam had just walked out of Jules's hospital room. "Daddy!" He yelled as he ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "What's her name?" He asked excitedly

Sam looked at his son for a minute before answering "She doesn't have one yet." Sam said "We wanted you and Maddie to help us pick one."

"Dada, I want one I wike." Madison announced as she jumped out of Wordy's arms, after they had walked up to where he and Alexander were standing.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'm sure we can do that." Sam smiled as they walked into Jules's hospital room where she sitting on the bed holding tightly onto the new baby.

"Mommy!" Alexander and Madison yelled at the same time as they ran up to the bed and jumped on it.

"Sh, you'll wake up your sister." She told them as she put her finger to her mouth.

"Sorry." They whispered again,

"Mama I wike name Awaa." Madison whispered as quietly as she could.

Jules smiled Breanna was the name her favourite doll. "Yea I like the name Breanna, what about you Sammy?" She asked.

"Yea I like that." Sam said as he tried not to yawn. "What about you Alex, what name do you like?"

Alexander already knew the perfect name before his father asked "The name Kristen has the first part of Christmas in it accept it has a k not a c." He said proudly.

Sam ruffled his son's hair as he said "That's right Alex, so her names Breanna-Kristen Braddock." He said, then he turned to Jules "Is that ok?" He asked.

Jules looked down at the little baby she had in her arms before she looked back up at Sam, Alexander and Madison. "It's perfect." She smiled.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D please review


End file.
